3rd of July
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Birthday fic for Hyuuga Neji. Dengan aroma terapi yang menguar. Hangatnya air yang melepaskan lelah. Sentuhan lembut dari tangan indahmu. Malam 3 Juli itu menjadi malam terindah bagiku. NejiGaa,Yaoi, maybe PWP. RnR please.


Happy birthday, Hyuuga Neji! Sumpah, saya bener-bener gak sadar ternyata udah tanggal 3 lagi! Padahal niatnya mau bikin fic untuk anniversary saya di ffn yang jatuh pada tanggal 2 Juli *lirik bio*. Tapi ya sudahlah, sekalian birthday fic juga untuk OC saya tercintah, Hime Uguisu yang jatuh pada 4 Juli! Mepet-mepet banget sih tanggalnya -_-"

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

3rd of July © **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Neji .H – Gaara

**Summary:**

Birthday fic for Hyuuga Neji. Dengan aroma terapi yang menguar. Hangatnya air yang melepaskan lelah. Sentuhan lembut dari tangan indahmu. Malam 3 Juli itu menjadi malam terindah bagiku. NejiGaa,Yaoi, maybe PWP. RnR please.

**Warning:**

Mengandung unsur Y-A-O-I (bukan cuma sekedar sho-ai). Male-Male. Maybe PWP. Lemon.

* * *

**3rd of July**

A

**Naruto Fanfiction**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

**Neji's Pov**

"Tadaima" ujarku begitu membuka pintu rumah. Hening. Tak ada balasan 'okaeri' yang biasanya diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut merah. Rumah ini tampak kosong. Seperti tak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. Mataku menatap dengan teliti setiap sudut rumah ini. Berharap dapat menemukan sosok kekasihku.

"Gaara, kau ada di rumah, kan?" tanyaku berusaha setenang mungkin walau hati ini perlahan gelisah. Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, dan setahuku Gaara sudah pulang dari kampus jam segini. Apa ada pelajaran tambahan? Tapi ia tak bilang apapun padaku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponselnya. Gagal, yang terdengar hanya mesin penjawab otomatis.

"Hey, Gaara! Jangan buat aku khawatir," Aku mulai menelusuri seisi rumah. Menatap dapur, tak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu aku berpindah memeriksa ruangan lain. Nihil. Hingga akhirnya kakiku berhenti di depan pintu kamar kami. "Pasti di kamar, tak salah lagi," gumamku sambil membuka pintu kamar. Gelap dan sepi adalah sesuatu yang kudapat saat membuka pintu kamar. Gaara tak ada juga di sana. Lelah, kududukkan diriku di tepi ranjang.

"Padahal hari ini kami belum bertemu karena aku berangkat ke kantor pagi sekali," keluhku. Dan lagi, hari ini aku belum mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya sama sekali. Wajahku berubah lesu seketika. Menghela napas panjang. Tapi tak lama kemudian indera pendengaranku menangkap suara yang ganjil. "Air?" Dan bunyi kecipak airlah yang kudengar.

Dengan langkah ragu aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar ini. Sedikit cahaya yang berasal dari lampu terlihat dari bawah pintu kamar mandi. Tanpa pikir panjang kubuka pintu itu dan mendapati apa yang kucari sejak tadi.

"Gaara, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyaku. Gaara yang sejak tadi menatap ke arah _bathtub_ yang telah terisi penuh oleh air, beralih menatap padaku yang masih berdiri. Mematung di ambang pintu.

"Sejak tadi. Okaeri, Neji," jawabnya tenang. Dan demi apapun, kedua mata ini terpaku pada Gaara yang hanya memakai baju handuk. Kulit putih kakinya dapat kulihat dengan jelas. "Kau mau mandi?" tanyanya. Membuat lamunan 'aneh'ku buyar seketika. Setelah kembali tersadar dari alam khayalku, barulah aku menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari kamar mandi ini. Wangi aroma terapi yang sangat menenangkan.

"Aku mau jika ditemani olehmu," Kakiku mulai melangkah semakin mendekati Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah yang semula sedang terduduk di tepi _bathtub_ itu segera berdiri. Menungguku dengan seulas senyuman yang sangat menawan di mataku.

"Tentu," jawabnya santai. Ia melepaskan jasku, lalu meletakannya perlahan di atas meja tak jauh dari _bathtub_. Aku hanya membiarkan jemari-jemari itu bergerak perlahan melepas kancing kemejaku satu persatu. Menyentuh kulitku perlahan, lalu mulai bergerak ke wajah. Dapat kurasakan aroma terapi itu juga menguar dari jemarinya. Setiap inchi sentuhannya benar-benar membuatku terasa mabuk. Tanpa terasa ia telah melepaskan semua yang kukenakan.

"Sekarang kau bisa masuk ke dalam _bathtub_-nya," ujarnya. Menurut, aku pun mulai memasuki _bathtub_ itu. Membuat tetes demi tetes air tumpah dan tergenang di lantai. Gaara juga mulai memasuki _bathtub_. Mendudukan dirinya di hadapanku. Baju handuk berwarna putih itu tetap setia melekat ditubuhnya walau ia sudah berada di dalam _bathtub_. Membuatnya basah seketika.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghiburku?" Aku bertanya dengan senyuman menantang. Air hangat di dalam _bathtub_ ini sukses menghilangkan rasa lelahku sepulang kerja. Gaara semakin mendekat ke arahku. Mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ke telingaku. Hembusan hangat napasnya membuatku merinding.

"Apa, ya?" Ia bertanya dengan suara yang sangat rendah. Menggelitik telingaku. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mendorongnya, lalu mulai melakukan macam-macam. Tapi, tahan dulu Neji. Kau harus menjaga 'suasana permainan' yang dibuat oleh Gaara ini. "Berbaliklah, biarkan aku menggosok punggungmu," perintahnya lembut. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menurut. Berbalik memunggunginya. Seketika itu juga kurasakan handuk hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit punggungku yang terbebas dari penutup apapun.

Tiada kata yang terlontar di antara kami berdua saat ini. Aku hanya membiarkan waktu berlalu dengan lambatnya. Menikmati sentuhan Gaara. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Membuatku bingung walau aku tetap tak bertanya apapun padanya. Hangatnya handuk basah tadi pun digantikan dengan hangat kulit tubuhnya. Ia memeluk tubuhku. Kembali dapat kurasakan hangat napasnya berhembus menyentuh kulit leherku.

"Neji, sekarang kau boleh berbalik lagi," ujarnya. Saat aku mulai berbalik lagi menatapnya, mataku langsung diberikan pemandangan indah. Gaara sudah melepas baju handuknya. Kulit putih seluruh tubuhnya terekspos jelas karena air ini cukup jernih. Jemarinya menyentuh wajahku lagi. Perlahan wajahnya semakin bergerak mendekati wajaku. Kelopak mata itu pun tertutup. Menyembunyikan cahaya yang semula dipancarkan oleh sepasang iris zamrud miliknya.

Selanjutnya dapat kurasakan bibir hangatnya menyentuh bibirku. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa hingga akhirnya aku mulai melumat bibir mungil itu. Lidahku mendorong, meminta izin masuk. Dibukanya sedikit bibir itu. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidahku mulai bermain di dalamnya. Menekan langit-langit mulutnya, lalu mengabsen deretan giginya. Mengajak lidahnya yang sejak tadi terdiam untuk bermain.

"Nggh.. hnn.." desahnya pelan saat lidahku semakin giat bermain di mulutnya. Tetesan saliva yang mengalir dihiraukan oleh kami. Hingga akhirnya Gaara mendorong pelan tubuhku. Memberikan isyarat bisu bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen. Kujauhan bibirku perlahan darinya. Benang tipis saliva yang terbentuk kubiarkan putus dengan sendirinya.

"Gaara, kau manis sekali jika wajahmu merah seperti itu," Aku berbisik tepat di telinganya. Membuat wajahnya yang merona semakin memerah. Kudorong pelan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh tembok _bathtub_. Membuatnya bersandar di sana. Kuposisikan tubuhku tepat di hadapannya. Melumat bibirnya lagi. Sementara itu tanganku mulai memilin nipple-nya, dan sebelah tangan lagi sibuk mencari 'miliknya' di bawah air.

"Neji.. mmph.." Desahannya tertahan karena aku kembali membungkam bibirnya. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Tanganku memainkan kejantannya dengan pelan. Membuatnya mengerang protes saat kulepaskan kuncian bibirku.

"Jangan menggodaku, Neji!" protesnya dengan napas yang masih belum beraturan.

"Kau belum bilang kau cinta aku hari ini. Kau juga belum mengucapkan selamat untukku," balasku pura-pura merajuk. Gaara terdiam. Aku masih memainkan titik-titik sensitive-nya tanpa niat. Hingga nipple itu perlahan mulai mengeras.

"Ayolah Neji, jangan seperti anak-anak begitu,"

"Say you love me,"

"You know I love you," ucapnya pelan dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit semburat merah. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Detik berikutnya tanganku mempercepat tempo permainan di bawah sana. "Haah.. Neji, nnnhh.. ngh.." Walau tercampur dengan air, tapi aku dapat merasakan cairan pre cum-nya mulai keluar.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar sepertinya, padahal kukira kau ingin bermain-main dulu," ujarku, lalu mengulum sebelah nipple-nya. Membuatnya semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"Ah, Neji, hnn aku.. ngh.." Ucapannya terputus-putus. Mengerti bahwa ia akan keluar, aku segera menghentikan kegiatanku tadi. Mendapatkan tatapan kecewa darinya. "Kenapa malah berhenti?" tanyanya memelas.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh keluar lebih dulu?" tanyaku santai. Ku arahkan 3 jariku di hadapan wajahnya. Mengerti, ia segera mengulum ketiga jariku. Membasahinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian kutarik lagi jariku itu. Walaupun kami melakukannya di dalam air, aku tetap tak mau membuat Gaara-ku merasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Neji memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan pemuda berambut merah yang menatapnya sayu. Kedua kaki Gaara sudah terlingkarkan manis di pinggang sang Hyuuga untuk memudahkan 'akses'nya. Jari pertama milik pemuda Hyuuga itu mulai menerobos masuk dan sang Sabaku hanya memejamkan matanya. Jari kedua, Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan saat jari ketiga, pemuda itu memegangi tepian _bathtub_ dengan kuat demi merasakan perih. Neji menggerakan jemarinya. Mempersiapkan lubang milik kekasihnya itu. Setiap gerakan jemari Neji di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya memejamkan mata semakin kuat. Tapi ia tahu, sesuatu yang lebih besar menanti.

Ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Memasukan 'miliknya' dengan hati-hati. Jika ia adalah orang yang tidak peduli pada uke-nya, pasti ia sudah menuruti napsunya sendiri sejak tadi dan menerobos Gaara tanpa rasa ampun. Tapi sayangnya, Neji adalah orang yang tak mau melihat kekasihnya kesakitan.

"Itai!" seru Gaara saat merasa milik Neji perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. Neji segera mencium bibir kekasihnya itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya juga kembali memanja milik kekasihnya yang sempat terlupakan beberapa saat tadi. Berharap rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya dapat berkurang. Perih dan sakit adalah yang Gaara rasakan kini. Air hangat serta aroma terapi juga tak kalah memberikan sensasi nikmat tersendiri baginya.

"Ah.. haa.. ungh.. Neji!" Deru napasnya semakin tak beraturan karena Neji menciumnya cukup lama. Keringatnya mulai berselancar menuruni pelipis hingga pipinya. Menetes dan berbaur dengan air di sekitarnya. Dapat dirasakannya milik Neji telah berada dalam dirinya. Membuatnya terasa penuh. Semakin perih. Namun dibalik semua itu, ada setitik rasa nikmat yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Neji. Tatapan khawatir jelas dipantulkan oleh sepasang iris lavender miliknya. Gaara mengangguk pelan. Neji menarik kembali miliknya hingga tersisa sedikit, lalu mendorongnya masuk langsung ke dalam tubuh Gaara. Menyentuh titik yang dapat membuat kekasihnya terasa terbang.

"Aahh.. Neji!" Gaara mengerang kaget saat merasakan dirinya diterobos tiba-tiba. Jemari-jemari putihnya terus menggenggam tepian _bathtub_ tak bersalah tadi. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang terlihat menahan sakit, Neji memutuskan untuk diam sebentar. Menunggu hingga pemuda itu benar-benar siap. Tak butuh waktu berapa lama hingga Gaara mengangguk. Menyatakan secara non verbal bahwa Neji sudah dapat bergerak sekarang.

Neji memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan. Membuat Gaara mendesah tiap kali ia berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam miliknya.

"Uhh.. hnggh Neji.. haah.. ne.. nng Neji.." desahnya tak karuan. "Lebih, nnhh.. aah lebih ce.. pat," ucapnya. Neji pun segera mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya. Menyentuh titik kenikmatan kekasihnya berkali-kali hingga membuat sang empunya merasa melihat titik putih.

"Sebut namaku, Gaara. Keluarkan saja suara indahmu itu," bisik Neji. Ia mengulum telinga kekasihnya. Membuat Gaara tak tahan untuk tidak menggeliat liar walau di dalam _bathtub_ yang sempit itu sekalipun. Tangan Neji memompa kejantanan kekasihnya lagi. Bibirnya menggigiti pelan leher Gaara. Menciptakan bercak merah. Tanda bahwa Sabaku no Gaara adalah milik Hyuuga Neji seorang. Ya, hanya miliknya.

"Aahh..! Ahh.. unghh.. mpphh.. Neji! Aa.. hah.. ha..ah" Gaara mendesah semakin keras. Titik-titik sensitive miliknya dimanja sekaligus oleh sang kekasih, bagaimana ia bisa tetap tenang? Semakin cepat Neji memompanya, semakin merasa ia ingin berteriak. Perutnya terasa melilit. Ada sesuatu yang tertahan dalam dirinya yang meminta untuk segera dapat terbebaskan. Saliva-nya mengalir seiring dengan semakin seringnya ia mendesah.

"Neji, ah.. aku ingin.. hngghh.. aah! Aku ingin kelu.. aa.. hah," Susah payah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Neji menjilati lehernya, sukses membuat Gaara merinding karena geli. Saat sang Sabaku berpikir ia akan 'keluar', ibu jari sang Hyuuga telah menghalangi jalan 'keluarnya'. Membuat hasratnya terus tertahan di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat ia merasa perutnya semakin melilit karena itu.

"Lepaskan, kumohon.. ngghh Neji.." pintanya. Berharap kekasihnya akan tersentuh. Tapi bukan mendengarkan perkataannya, Neji malah semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Semakin memanja milik kekasihnya yang sudah mencapai batasnya. "Aaah.. Neji! Jangan! Uhh.. ja.. jangan, Neji! Lepas.. nhh.. ngh," Kini ia menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Sabar sebentar. Aku ingin keluar bersamamu," bisik Neji dengan nada rendah lagi. Beralih menciumi bibir mungil itu. Gaara merasa semakin menggila sekarang. Kecipak suara air yang semakin lama semakin kecang terdengar itu mengiringi permainan mereka. Neji akui, tidak mudah bergerak dalam keadaan seperti sekarang. Volume air yang tumpah juga semakin banyak.

"Argh, Neji! Aku tidak.. ahh, tidak kuaat lag.. ih. Lepas!" pinta Gaara dengan nada semakin tinggi kini.

"Ngghh.. Gaara!" Lagi-lagi Neji tak mendengarnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu mulai terbawa napsunya sendiri. "Aku juga akan keluar. Gaara! Gaara!" Neji berujar sambil terus menyerukan nama kekasihnya. Meraskan Neji benar-benar bergerak semakin cepat, Gaara semakin tak dapat menahan dirinya.

"Nejii.. Ahh.. ahh.. Neji!" serunya lagi. Tak lama kemudian Neji melepaskan ibur jari yang menghalangi jalannya. Membuat cairan kental itu menyembur dan dengan segera tercampur dengan air. Ia juga dapat merasa cairan yang sama milik Neji memenuhi tubuhnya. Terasa hangat dan memabukkan. Mereka berdua masih berusaha mengatur deru napas yang sangat cepat pasca klimaks tadi. Perlahan Neji melepaskan miliknya. Membuat Gaara mendesah pelan karenanya.

Lelah, Neji menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Helaian rambut cokelatnya yang sudah tergerai berantakan serta basah oleh peluh dan air dalam _bathtub_ itu.

"Sebentar saja aku ingin seperti ini," ucap Neji. Gaara mengangguk. Menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Neji di hadapannya. Beberapa saat berlalu hingga air yang semula hangat itu kini sudah terasa dingin. Menusuk tulang di tengah hembusan angin malam yang menysup melalui lubang ventilasi kecil. Neji bangkit dari posisinya. Mengambil handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar mandi untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Gaara yang masih terasa nyeri hanya terdiam di dalam _bathtub_ itu.

Selesai mengeringkan tubuhnya sendiri, Neji berjalan menghampiri Gaara. Membantu Gaara untuk berdiri dan mengeringkan tubuh Gaara yang lebih mungil darinya. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil baju yang terdapat did alam lemari pakaian. Saat Neji hendak memakai piyama-nya, ia merasa Gaara memeluknya dari belakang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Neji.

"Neji.."

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Neji lembut.

"Otanjoubi omedetou," ucap Gaara. Kalimat yang sejak tadi pagi ingin didengar oleh Neji langsung dari mulut kekasihnya. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun itu. Neji pun membalikkan badanya. Memeluk Gaara dari depan. Piyama miliknya belum sempat terkancing. Ia merasa tergelitik saat kulitnya kembali bersentuhan dengan kulit Gaara yang belum terlapisi oleh sehelai benangpun itu.

"Arigatou, Gaara-koi!" serunya. Pipi putih pemuda Sabaku itu menjadi incaran oleh pemuda Hyuuga. Ia menciumi kekasihnya mulai dari pipi, bibir, hingga lehernya lagi. Mendorong Gaara hingga terjatuh di atas kasur mereka.

"Lebih baik kau tidak udah pakai baju dulu," ujar Neji tiba-tiba. Membuat Gaara mengarahkan pandangan penuh tanya ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Dingin tahu!" protesnya. Neji ikut naik ke atas kasur. Mengunci kedua tangan Gaara dengan tangannya sendiri. Menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Karena kita akan mulai ronde baru," jawab Neji. Membuat wajah Gaara merah seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

Err.. speechless saya. Lemonnya kurang asem, gomen. Habis dif fn kan gak boleh pasang hard lemon #alasan.

Gomen ya Neji, birthday fic-mu jadi di publish telat banget! Dan gomen juga kalau ada typo! Laptop saya error dong.. jadi males meriksanya pas di warnet. Arrgh mau mati aja kalau tuh laptop sampe kenapa-napa! DX

Neji: Kan udah aku bilang gak papa, sayaang

Saya: Kyaa Neji muah muah deh pokoknya!

Gaara: ….

Yup, RnR? ;)


End file.
